bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shantytown
"Many White Anglo-Saxon Protestant that make of the majority of the upper" you should remove the word Protestant from this as the 'religion' in Columbia is a non-christian cult and doesnt resemble any Protestant religion Testxyz 01:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I respectfully disagree, the Church of Comstock is heavily focused on aspects of Christianity. The emphasis on baptism, ascension, the "miraculous birth" of Elizabeth, her role as the "savior of the faithful," Zachary Hale Comstock's role as the prophet, the final judgement of those not worthy of paradise, etc. are all based off Protestant Christianity. The image of the WASP (White Anglo-Saxon Protestant) as the reigning authority over other religions (Catholicism, Judaism, Buddhism, etc) fits with the time period of early Twentieth Century America. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :--- :None of those things is unique to Christianity and actually many are not part of various sects of Christianity. :Christian = Follower of the Christ (Jesus) :Any images of Jesus in the game? If I missed them then they were heavily downplayed in relation to the Prophet Cult, stc... :Testxyz 08:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I feel like you're splitting hairs here. Even if it's not implicitly Christian, it's obvious that the Church of Comstock is "Christian-like" with its iconography and practices. ::I don't see what point the fact that "none of those things is unique to Christianity" has. Even if they're not "unique" to it, it doesn't mean that they aren't an important part of various Protestant denominations (or Catholic). ::Back to the subject at hand, I still think the real reason the contributor wrote "White Anglo-Saxon Protestant" was to call to mind the image of the WASP. ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) - ::"are all based off Protestant Christianity." your words..... ::And I simply refuted your statement.. Use of "Protestant' IS incorrect as it is being used in a direct declaration of what the (majority of ) upper class is. Calling to Mind? You could' call to mind the image' that the Founders upper class (majority) are Nazis (with same degree of sloppy correlation) ::BTW show me a 'protestant' church that worships a statue of Benjamin Franklin.. (Funny thing is -- Franklin was a Rosicrucian (a variety of Deist) who didnt believe in Jesus's godhood - therefore NOT a Christian) ::Testxyz 16:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Shake Sugaree I decided to listen to the children singing "Shake Sugaree". I felt really bad for them. I would actually try and find a way to help them out. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not Logical In the police state that Ken Levine has made Columbia out to be, the public opposition would not be allowed. 'Shanty Town' would be more like a prison, well regimented and patrolled/controlled and forced to be cleaned up/tidy by the inmates. Informers would be everywhere, and no dissent by the thralls would be allowed to offend the 'pureness' of Columbia. A more frightful experience for the player might have been walking thru this place and seeing the forced (mandated) smiles on every one of the faces of the oppressed. Grumbling would be heard hidden away and in whispers, lest the whisperer wind up hanging on the local scaffold ( or simply just be 'disappeared' ). There is no need for a flying slum when the 'poor' can be so easily coerced into making their prison 'pretty' and proper. Testxyz (talk) 08:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Were those radishes in that cage with barbed wire? ZanyDragon (talk) 03:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC)